Polymer modulators driven by semiconductor lasers are a popular apparatus for modulating a light beam. In a copending application entitled “Polymer Modulator and Laser Integrated on a Common Platform and Method”, filed Aug. 31, 2017, with application Ser. No. 15/692,080, and incorporated herein by reference, the modulator and laser are integrated on a common platform, such as an InP chip or substrate. Further, in a copending application entitled “Hermetic Capsule and Method”, filed Jan. 26, 2018, with application Ser. No. 15/881,718, and incorporated herein by reference, the integrated platform is hermetically sealed with a semiconductor/metal base and a semiconductor/metal lid sealed to the base. In many applications it is highly desirable to provide multiple input/output ports and multiple optical fibers, one each, optically coupled to each input/output port.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to provide the foregoing in the copending applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hermetic capsule sealing electrical and/or optical components on a common platform and including multiple optical and electrical input/output ports with multiple optical fibers optically coupled to the multiple optical ports.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hermetic capsule sealing one or more semiconductor lasers and polymer modulators integrated on a common platform, with multiple input/output ports.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hermetic capsule with multiple input/output ports coupled to multiple optical fibers in a wafer scale solution that is cost effective.